homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101615 - Back to Neutral
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 19:36 -- 07:37 AT: hey 07:37 AT: u 07:37 AT: i guess 07:37 AT: i owe u 07:37 AT: an apology 07:37 AT: of sorts 07:37 AT: ://// 07:37 CC: Uhh, what? 07:37 CC: I forgive you 07:38 CC: Though, umm, what for? 07:38 AT: rolling my eyes 07:38 AT: u cant see but i am 07:38 AT: dont see the hemotyping 07:38 CC: yeah... I figured that 07:38 AT: i will change my color i sweat 07:38 AT: swear* even 07:38 AT: but 07:38 AT: i heard from libby 07:38 AT: that ur apparently trying to save me 07:39 AT: or help me with the tyrian problem 07:39 CC: Libby? 07:39 CC: The oracle? 07:39 AT: yea 07:39 AT: so 07:39 AT: i guess u r mmore loyal 07:39 AT: than just to color 07:39 AT: thanks 07:45 CC: Oh, yeah, don't worry about it 07:45 CC: Just uhh, doing waht must be done 07:48 CC: Y'know, thwarting mysterious tyrian bloods and all that 07:48 CC: Uhh, since your talking to me 07:49 CC: Have you heard of them at all? 07:49 CC: So I know what I'm getting into 07:49 CC: Merrow Niadis is their name 07:49 CC: Uhh, if you hadn't already known 07:50 AT: r u going at this alone 07:51 AT: also i dont 07:51 AT: other than they messaged me out of the blue theyre a he which is weir 07:52 AT: and apparetnyl rlly vicisious 07:52 AT: also he wnats 07:52 AT: a spades w/ me i think 07:52 AT: which is gross 07:56 CC: Wow 07:56 CC: That's way forward 07:56 AT: mm 07:56 CC: But knowing they're vicious isn't comforting 07:56 CC: Though it's good I won't be going alone 07:57 AT: hold on ill brb mom is complaining about something 07:57 CC: alright 08:08 AT: srry ugh 08:08 AT: who else is involved?? 08:11 CC: Lorrea will be with me 08:12 CC: As well as Carayx 08:16 AT: wow 08:16 AT: guess its not surprising since they both kno u 08:16 AT: i guess ill have to thank them later too 08:22 AT: r u still there?? 08:25 AT: :/ 08:26 CC: Oh, I'm very sorry 08:26 CC: I wasp making preparations 08:27 CC: And tending to a few other things 08:27 AT: ??wat other things? 08:28 CC: Talking to Serios 08:28 CC: About the Oracle 08:28 CC: And the job 08:28 CC: And the oracle's motivations 08:28 CC: Seems like it's in your best interest 08:30 AT: motivations?? 08:30 AT: wait 08:30 AT: does it have 2 do with her flush thing with him 08:31 CC: Yeah 08:31 CC: A bit 08:31 CC: Mostly 08:32 AT: i told her id talk 2 him wat else does hse want she cant force him into something 08:32 AT: my best interest or no what the fuck 08:35 CC: The best interest thing wasp because she wasp at least looking out for your safety 08:35 CC: Keeping you and him out of danger 08:35 CC: Her flush thing 08:36 AT: i dont see how her forcing him into a thing with her will keep him safe 08:36 CC: I don't know what to say about that, honestly 08:36 AT: if shes withholding info on how to help me but 08:36 AT: idk i fi want her help if shes gonna force serios into something for it :/ 08:38 CC: From talking to her, it seems like some of the info she hides is because she's afraid of something 08:38 CC: Or someone 08:38 CC: That's why there's questions she won't answer 08:38 AT: sounds like she might be withholding info from u rn because of soemthing related to serios 08:38 AT: r there other things she doesnt tlk about? 08:39 CC: Well, it wasp asking about humans that led to her telling me of her fearing something 08:40 AT: humans??? 08:41 CC: Right, you were away when we all got together 08:41 CC: Humans are another species 08:41 CC: They live on a planet called Earth 08:41 CC: And they're our competition in the coming "game" 08:41 AT: more species?? idek if i believe libby being another species 08:41 AT: what the heck and the game again 08:42 AT: wats the game??? 08:42 CC: I don't know yet 08:42 CC: Aside from that it should save us 08:42 CC: And the oracle did talk about ebing another species 08:43 CC: I wouldn't believe it either had I not actually met one of the humans 08:43 CC: Plus all this other weird stuff 08:43 AT: i feel like i was jjust looking at 08:43 AT: a small ball of my problems n now its just 08:43 AT: expanded 08:44 AT: like air bubbles collasping into each other 08:44 AT: mmmmm 08:44 AT: the seas are supposed to boil 08:44 CC: Yeah, sounds like there's a lot fo problems on the way 08:44 AT: thats what libby told me ad hw im supposed to die 08:44 CC: boil? 08:44 AT: yea 08:44 AT: idk how 08:45 AT: world is supposed to be ending 08:45 CC: Huh, I sure hope that doesn't comb true 08:45 AT: um i guess thats important 08:45 AT: i hope not :( 08:45 CC: Luckily this job is supposed to have a part in saving it 08:46 AT: how wats even the job 08:46 AT: r u guys gonna fite merrow 08:48 CC: Well 08:49 CC: Merrow is expecting a delivery 08:49 CC: A set of discs 08:49 CC: I haven't been told what's on them 08:49 CC: But we're supposed to intercept the delivery 08:49 AT: well 08:49 CC: and bring them to you 08:50 AT: maybe they have something 2 do w/ the game?? 08:50 AT: do u guys even kno how were supposed to play 08:51 CC: The human I spoke to 08:51 CC: They made it sound lik some kind of battle 08:51 CC: Said it wasp kill or be killed and all that shit 08:52 AT: wow 08:52 AT: so i guess like a battle flarp 08:52 AT: okay 08:52 AT: do u kno what the disks r for??? 08:53 CC: No clue 08:53 CC: Except they're important 08:53 CC: Maybe some kind of disc weapon? 08:54 CC: All I know it there's two and they're on the move 08:56 AT: mm 08:56 AT: okay 08:57 CC: Aside from that 08:57 AT: i guess i could ask the oracle if she knows what theyre for 08:57 AT: if shes not talking to u rn 08:57 CC: She's not 08:58 AT: mm well 08:58 AT: so she asks f4 faovrs in reutrn 08:58 AT: 4 questions? 09:00 CC: Yes 09:00 AT: okay 09:00 CC: According to the others she prefers information in exchange 09:01 CC: Though doing this job may be why she wasp a bit more forthcoming with me 09:05 AT: the delivery job? 09:05 CC: Yeah 09:06 CC: I never had to bargain for information 09:06 CC: But Lorrea did introduce me as the savvy businesstroll who gets things done 09:07 CC: so that may be why it's a bit different 09:08 AT: she started talking to me by complaining about 09:08 AT: me being in the way of her and serios 09:10 CC: Huh, that's weird 09:10 CC: And creepy 09:10 AT: mhmm 09:11 CC: Me and serios talked a bit and tried to rationalize whatever she's going through 09:11 CC: Still a bit extreme though 09:12 AT: yea 09:12 AT: she shouldnt be forcing him 09:12 AT: if she is 09:13 AT: im gonna be rlly mad 09:13 CC: For good reason I'd say 09:13 CC: So far she's apparently been a help 09:14 CC: Giving informations and pputing things in motion to save us 09:14 CC: At the same time though 09:14 CC: A bit suspect 09:15 AT: yea um 09:15 AT: watching us 4 our entire lives i skinda 09:15 AT: um 09:18 CC: Our entire lives? 09:18 CC: creepier than I thought 09:24 AT: yea 09:27 CC: Did she say anything else to that affect? 09:27 CC: About all this watching and waiting she's done? 09:28 CC: I'll at least get the discs to you like she asked, but I still don't really know to trust her 09:28 CC: She claimed to a differant species 09:28 CC: And I suspect she may be working with the humans 09:32 AT: well if shes clamming up about the humans 09:32 AT: r u sure she is?? if theres soemthing shes afraid of 09:33 AT: but no she just kinda knos 09:33 AT: and i think shes been 09:33 AT: watching all our relationships 09:33 AT: mm 09:34 CC: Oh, uhh 09:34 CC: Yeah, I'm not sure what's up with that especially 09:34 CC: ... 09:35 CC: did she 09:35 CC: Ever mention me? 09:35 CC: In the contet of relationships? 09:35 CC: context* 09:36 AT: uum 09:36 AT: uuUUUUM 09:36 AT: yes 09:37 CC: shit 09:37 CC: Dare I ask what she said? 09:37 AT: that u 09:37 AT: r apparently 09:37 AT: going 2 have flush feelings 09:37 AT: 4 me 09:38 CC: That figures 09:38 CC: It's not true by the way 09:38 CC: She wasp uhh 09:39 CC: she brought this up with me before 09:39 CC: And I just tried to brush it off 09:39 CC: I wasp wondering if she wasp trying to spread that around 09:40 CC: I don't know why 09:40 CC: But she ships us 09:40 AT: well she ships herself and serios so 09:40 AT: idk its a probability 09:40 AT: idk how 09:44 CC: Yeah, you're great and all, but I don't really feel anything coming on for you 09:45 CC: And I wasp pretty sure you didn't like me too much 09:45 CC: And still don't 09:45 CC: and she made it clear she ships us red, not black, hehe 09:48 AT: already got tyrian asshole 2 deal w/ there yea 09:48 AT: ur have earned ur way bak 2 neutral 09:48 AT: but that is no where near red yes 09:48 AT: well moderatly neutral 09:50 CC: Wow 09:50 CC: Yeah, even if I wanted it, I don't know how's get you in a red quadrant 09:50 AT: lmao gl if u ever try :P 09:51 CC: It takes saving the world and you in particular just to almost break even after two bad conversations 09:55 CC: Speaking of saving the world and you in particular though, I've gotta go 09:55 CC: I'm heading out early tomorrow to do just that 09:55 AT: haha yea it does 09:55 AT: okay gl!! 09:55 AT: ty again tell everyone im grateful 09:55 CC: Thanks 09:55 CC: Sure thing 09:55 AT: tho looks like i get 2 prepare 4 merrow 09:56 CC: good luck on your end too 09:56 CC: I'll make sure they don't have that weapon or whatever it is 09:56 AT: mhm ty! -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:56 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla